


Kiss me here

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [36]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kissing, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 32
Kudos: 177





	Kiss me here

**Author's Note:**

> When the heart asks for LadyNoir kisses, you deliver! I'm sorry it hurts a little 😔
> 
> "Love is blinding teasing reason  
> Like the wind in my hair  
> So kiss me here"  
> Tritonal ft. Cristina Soto - Kiss me here

Adrien almost groaned in relief when he felt the Miraculous Ladybugs pass through him, repairing everything in their way. A second more and it would have been too late. He needed that second to let it set in that it was over, it was alright, he wasn’t going to fall into a heap any moment now.

His eyes found Ladybug, who was sending the akuma victim on their way, looking surprisingly calm. It wasn’t until she turned to him that he saw the fire in her eyes. She looked possessed when she took a step towards him, her arm outstretched and pushing him into a dark alley.

“I almost lost you,” she said, her voice low and measured. He had expected anger at his carelessness, her shouting at him to get himself together, maybe tears because it had been _that_ bad. But this steady calm was more frightening than all of the above. 

He knew she wouldn’t hurt him but he kind of wanted to shield himself from whatever outburst was sure to follow. Although he deserved it so he had to take whatever she had for him.

The trembling, but gentle arms around him surprised him. She was hugging him, her face pressed against his shoulder. 

“I’m so happy you are ok, kitty,” she whispered. _Oh_. Yes, he certainly hadn’t expected that happiness would be the prevailing emotion. 

She lifted her head and looked at him, something inscrutable in her eyes.

“I don’t want to think about losing you but for a second the possibility was right there, staring me in the face. It was terrifying,” she continued before pausing and looking away. 

He didn’t know what to say or do to make this better, so he just stood there, letting the warmth seeping into him rejuvenate him. 

“I thought I’d spend the rest of my life regretting never doing this,” she said as her eyes met his again. Her hands came up to cup his face, pulling him closer to her. Adrien thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest, but it was no longer because of the earlier fear. “I’m not going to lose another chance.”

Just like that, she kissed him. It was hard, it was unforgiving, it was claiming him as hers. He could imagine the adrenaline still coursing through her, numbing her to everything. She probably needed it to be like that to feel anything.

It wasn’t the sweet and loving kiss he’d imagined for them, them awkwardly finding their rhythm in shy touches. It was different, but completely warranted. 

He didn’t mind when his back hit the wall behind him and she pressed into him, still kissing him. It was good he could lean on it because his knees felt close to buckling all of a sudden. 

Her fingers dug into his hair, tugging slightly on it, as she tried to bring him closer. He leaned in, chasing the searing touch of her lips. The way she held him, all possessive and desperate, gave him courage and while one hand stayed on her waist, trying to keep her steady against him, the other went up to cup her cheek.

He tried to be careful but when he reached her hair he felt one claw catch on a lock. Instead of pulling it free, he curled his fingers there, using the pressure to bring her even closer. She gasped into his mouth, her warm breath tickling his already tingling lips and he lost it. 

That first real taste he got of her, made his head spin. She was so sweet, so warm, so her. He wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever, locked in a passionate embrace, with her lips, her taste, _her_ overwhelming his senses. 

Her fingers tugged on his hair again and he couldn’t help it, he moaned, her mouth capturing the sound. He could feel everything in the way she kissed him - her despair that made her pull him closer, her fear that made her corner him there, but most of all the suppressed feelings that somehow broke free. 

He wasn’t imagining the desire in every stroke of her tongue, the way she always returned for more as if she’d wanted this for so long, she couldn’t get enough, the way her lips pressed to his surprisingly gently when they finally ran out of air, but not before he felt the salty taste of a tear. 

“I love you so much,” she panted against his mouth, still close, still almost one with him. His mind felt foggy with the onslaught of sensations he’d just experienced, but it was clear enough to register her words. 

The fingers in her hair tightened involuntarily. He wanted to pull the hair ties away and bury his hands in the curtain of hair. He wanted the mask gone, the freedom to finally see the face of the girl that was his life. He wanted it all, so much it hurt. 

But what had just happened, the way she’d kissed him, her confession, was still more unbelievable than his wildest dreams, so if it was all he could get, he’d be happy. He wanted more, he ached for more, but it was up to her.

“I shouldn’t have waited so long. I could have lost you,” she sobbed, the tears finally falling freely. 

“Shh, it’s ok. I’m here, m’lady. I love you,” he said, finally finding his voice. She looked at him with eyes full of tears, her lips trembling, and he vowed to do everything within his power to never make her feel like that again. He wanted to believe that it was up to him until it was inevitable.

The simultaneous beeping of their Miraculouses echoed in the narrow alley. But when he moved to disengage from her and set her free, she pulled him closer again.

“Stay,” she whispered, before she kissed him again. He didn’t know what she was asking for - a minute more or an eternity, but he was willing to give her all. For now, this dance of bruised lips and shared breath was what they both needed the most. The rest could wait. 


End file.
